


My Sweet Innocent Grandson

by ZolayshiaDaLittleSmurf



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Morty is 3, Nepi, Pedophilia, Perverted Rick, Plot, Somnophilia, toddler morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZolayshiaDaLittleSmurf/pseuds/ZolayshiaDaLittleSmurf
Summary: Beth and Jerry have died in a car crash and Summer didn't want Morty so she dropped him off at Rick's house and disappeared after a long time Rick came home drunk and took care of Morty and watched him grow up.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need help!

Chapter one 

Rick just got back from a bar and he stumbled all the way to his door and noticed a package that has a baby inside.  
He walked and picked Morty up and analyzed him to make sure, "This is Mourrrrppprty." He finally then took him to bed and put him there as the baby slept he then stumbled off into the kitchen for a drink. He turned and found little Morty walking into the kitchen and looked at Rick eventually Rick picked him up and set him down on the counter and he took a long look at his grandson and seen how he had grown. Morty had to be at least 3 years old but for 3 year old, Morty has curvy and defined hips, thick thighs for days and a small waist and the most small and plump ass Rick had every seen in a blue footed onesie and he had his hood on and they had little adorable cat ears on it, hugging his curves and Rick was wondering why he glanced at his grandson like that. He instantly felt his pants become tighter and he realized he was hard from looking at his grandson, He felt disgusting and he didn't like it maybe it was normal and he was over reacting. He sighed and picked Morty up and walked upstairs and laid down and Morty fell asleep right in his arms. He finally laid Morty down and watched how Morty slept peaceful those thick thighs teasing him as Morty slept with his thumb in his mouth he didn't act out on what he wanted to do but he needed release. He finally unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out and it twitched from the coldness but as he looked at Morty it got worse it started standing at attention like a soldier. He slowly started touching him self rubbing his thick length and watch his all veiny cock move side to side as he imagined little Morty taking his cock up his tiny hole. "Fuck Morty....Yeah Jesus Baby....You're so fucking tight...You look so beautiful taking Grandpa's cock up your ass." He rubbed faster as he got close to cumming after 3 pumps he released his cock twitching more he finally put his cock up and fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
The next day arrived and Rick got up first and headed for the bathroom and took a shower and he finally got Morty up and he starts remembering what happened last night and was disgusted with himself. Why did it have to be with his on grandson like that is below the belt of sanity he might be a genius but he didn't know how to handle this cause he hasn't had an experience like this and he knew this but he guessed it was gonna easy up later on but he need to keep his sexual urges down. He picked up little Morty and put him and the tub and started washing him up every curve and private spot and Morty was unaware of what he was doing and Rick got hornier every second looking at Morty soon he won't be able to handle it and he will take advantage and he's so innocent he could break it but Rick doesn't give a shit about that. He finally got Morty dried off and as soon as he got a glance at Morty he was hard again and he sighed and put a yellow lion footed onesie on Morty and held his hand walking to the kitchen and fixed Morty some food and fed him and gave Morty his airplane and Morty started playing with it flying around make plane noises and giggling. God he's a huge disgusting pervert and he needed help so he called a babysitter and went to get a drink at a bar since he couldn't find his flask and he started drinking thinking about Morty there was some people who offered to take care of his hard on but it wasn't for them it was for one person and he sighed and closed his eyes and he knows what he must do when he get back and once he realizes it all rationality is out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He got his portal gun and took a portal home and walked in his house stumbling he finally paid the babysitter and kicked her out locking the door and stumbled upstairs to a sleeping Morty his thick thighs all the way out, his curves begging to be touched and his lips being kissable and that plump ass waiting to be touched and he walked over and started getting to work taking off Morty's onesie and tossing it somewhere as he started sucking on his thigh he removed the pull up out of the way and started staring at Morty's hole and started smiling not wanting to prepare him honestly he wanted Morty to wake up and say no it would really arouse him even more, he unzipped his pants and started stroking himself before pressing himself into his grandson's tight hole groaning as Morty started waking up and looking at Rick. "Papa?" He asked questioningly whimpering Morty was in so much pain he wasn't prepared or even old enough for this and it hurt meanwhile Rick was enjoying it he felt his dick being constricted and Morty tightness was killing him, "Shhhhhh....It's ok....I'm showing you that I love my grandson so much.....this is normal just don't cry or whine." He started moving and the headboard started banging against the wall and bed started squeaking as he started groaning, "Fuck baby you really look good taking my cock down there....fuck I should've done this sooner....yeah this belongs to me now...no one can do this to you but me." He hit Morty's switch which caused Morty to moan in pleasure his moan being so small and cute and it sent Rick over the edge as he looked at his grandson's cock and it was puffy and red but Rick couldn't think straight he was balls deep in his grandson his 3 year old grandson and it felt good and he slowly noticed a bump in his grandson's stomach every time he thrusted in and out and he found this sexy as fuck and he noticed how Morty was enjoying it,he finally entered Morty's prostate and felt his cock even more constricted like Morty didn't want to let go and it took 3 pumps and Rick came inside his grandson groaning, "Yes that's it baby take grandpa's baby batter.... Let it fill you up.....God baby...you're so good." He finished going and he came 5 more times. He looked at little Morty trembling and whining. "Papa..It hurts. Morty whined and Rick pulled out his cum dripping out and he started yawning as Morty being way too tired passed out as Rick laid down smiling they gonna be good. Very good and his innocent grandson had no idea.


End file.
